


A Bit Less Lonely

by AngstMom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, tfw ao3 doesn't recognize the actual way to spell "Viktor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom
Summary: The Gran Prix is fast approaching, Viktor and Yuuri have a little R&R with Makkachin.

  NOT BETA READ!!!





	

Japan had been cold, but Russia was far colder. After getting off the plane, both Viktor and Yuuri waded through four foot snow to get to the cab and then waded through nearly five feet of snow once they got to Viktor’s house. Makkachin had excitedly jumped through it, coming out looking more like a snow beast than a poodle. Viktor had laughed and brushed the dog off, ushering them all into the significantly warmer house.

That's how Yuuri found himself shivering in the middle of Viktor's living room, coat pulled tight around his body and chin tucked into his collar. Makkachin was pressed against his legs, nose snuffling at the hem of Yuuri’s coat. Yuuri bent down to scratch behind the poodle’s ear, the dog letting out a small whine as he attempted to press closer to him.

“Makkachin really likes you, Yuuri,” Viktor walked back into the living room, unwinding the scarf from his neck.

“Dogs are normally people pets,” Yuuri responded, but he was smiling as he continued petting Makkachin.

“I’m a people person too,” Viktor walked over to Yuuri, throwing an arm around the younger skater and leaning on him. “Where are my head rubs and ear scritches?”

Yuuri laughed, his shoulders shaking beneath Viktor’s arm as he leaned back. “You are my coach and boyfriend, if you got pets and scritches all the time, they wouldn’t be special, now would they?” He teased, extracting himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and walked over to the large bay window on the other side of the living room.

A cushioned bench was piled with various pillows and a couple of blankets, the window going far enough out that it created a dome over the spacious seat. Looking out, Yuuri admired the incessant snowfall, the sky pouring out endless unique flakes in its attempt to color the world white. Yuuri shivered at the sight, Russia was definitely colder than Japan this time of year.

Warm arms wound around Yuuri’s mid section, causing him to startle and whip his head around. Vibrant blue eyes gleamed back at him and Viktor pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Would you like to sit with me and watch the snowfall for a while, Yuuri?”

Yuuri could only nod in reply, letting Viktor push him onto the seat and kneel to remove Yuuri’s and his own shoes. It still struck Yuuri as kind of odd that in some countries you didn’t remove your outdoor shoes by the door, but it was sweet that Viktor was doing it for him, even if he was completely capable on his own. Once the shoes were off, Viktor crawled onto the bench as well, moving pillows out of the way as he went. He settled against the window, the pillows cushioning his position, and pulled Yuuri into his lap. Both men shifted until they were comfortable and Viktor grabbed one of the blankets to drape over them.

Back against Viktor’s chest, Yuuri let his head rest on one of his coach’s shoulders, face turned to look outside the window to watch the snow. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso, linking his fingers together and letting them rest there. A whine and snuffle, and Makkachin had joined them, making himself comfortable across their legs. Viktor laughed and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s head in another kiss. With a sigh Yuuri closed his eyes, content to let himself drift off to sleep. They’d had a long flight and would have practice in the morning, they deserved some rest.

Viktor’s arms went lax against Yuuri and the Russian man’s breath evened out and slowed. Yuuri yawned, cracking an eye open and seeing a sleeping Makkachin. He lifted his head to press a kiss to the underside of Viktor’s jaw, the man moving a little to accommodate the shift but otherwise remaining asleep. He smiled at Viktor’s sleeping face, laying his head back on his coach’s shoulder, letting his eyes slip shut again as his boyfriend’s rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.


End file.
